The Star of Light and the Heirs
by Kyamh
Summary: Hallie is different...so is her best friend...too many secrets...and seven people to find the answers...everything is dark...but Hallie is about to discover that in every darkness shines a light...all she has to do now is find it.
1. Prologue

The Ruler must stand

He must save the land

Defeating greatest evil

The Evil shall fall at his feet

Finally admitting defeat

The stars points shall lead him

His connections will prevail

The Star himself shall never fail.

  
  
A/N: This story was made from reading hundreds of books and other stories, so if you find something that's familiar,  
you'll know why. That's why I put it in the crossover section as well. 


	2. A Girl in the Attic

"Up! Come on, Let's go! Get down here already!"

Mrs. Letrit's shrill voice echoed throughout the house and up in the dimly lit attic. A girl, around fourteen, uttered a small sigh and, with an orchestra of worn springs to accompany her, got up from the small bed. She glanced around the fair sized room, crowded with a number of boxes and old things that made it seem only a third of it's size, and walked soundlessly to a mirror by the door. A skinny, tanned girl looked critically back at her. Several strands of midnight black hair that escaped the shoulder length ponytail which framed her face; almond shaped sapphire eyes shone brightly in the morning sun. Surveying her clothes with a hint of dislike, she put on a sweatshirt and looked out the window.

The sun was yet to fully rise, and only a few cars were moving in the distance. Other than the soft howling of the wind, silence hung in the air, much like the one an hour ago when she first woke up. The sacrosanct moment was once more intruded by Mrs. Letrit's screeches.

"Get down here this instant! I want everything to be just right for my Immikin's birthday."

_Amy's birthday. Of course. That explained why anyone in this house besides her was up before noon on a Saturday. _Hallie thought dully.

Hallie's twin sister Amy was born just before midnight on June 30th, and Hallie was born just after, on July 1st. It was astounding how different twins can be. While Hallie was quiet around people, and always out of the house with her best friend (where she was anything **but **quiet), Amy would much rather stay home with a few people she knew who were just as lazy, and watch TV the whole day. Hallie was a fast learning student at her school, easily the top of her class. Yet her patents were always going on about how she was lazy and probably bribed the teachers into giving her a good grade. Amy, on the other hand, was the picture-perfect summer school student to be. The same parents that told Hallie she was a lying, bribing, idiot, told Amy that she was a very gifted young lady, and went as far as accusing Hallie of switching their homework whilst Amy was asleep.

Hallie felt that this was absurd, for her sister is not an identical twin to her. Moreover, they hardly look related. Both are 5' 6'' and have black hair, but that is where the similarities cease. Amy long since dyed her hair an unnatural shade of blond, and cut it chin length. It was constantly hanging straight down, not a hair out of place; Hallie had kept her naturally raven hair as it was, liking the slight wave to it. She always put it up into something sort of half decent, and within an hour had strands of stubborn hair flying around everywhere. The different taste in clothes made a difference as well. Amy never wore something twice in a semester of school, and therefore went to the mall almost every week. Hallie owned only a few pairs of loose pants, about seven sweatshirts, and hundreds of big t-shirts that once belonged to someone or other. She never complained, and really didn't care-how was she supposed to quietly sneak in an abandoned house while wearing a skirt that got caught on just about everything, and high healed shoes that announced her presence only too clearly? From constantly being inside, Amy was pale, and sullen, in contrast to Hallie who often came back long after sunset burned to a crisp from being in the sun since dawn.

Hallie, not wanting to aggravate her already stressed mother any further, started down the stairs. Passing Amy's room she was amazed to hear a steady snore, implying that Amy was indeed still asleep. How she managed to do that with all the yelling done mainly by their mother was beyond Hallie.

Stepping through the double doors that led to the kitchen, Hallie could smell the feast of cakes and sweets that always accompanied her sister's birthday. Her own birthday was never as grand, but she didn't mind. A day away from chores that was devoted to spending endless time with her best friend was good enough.

"There you are. Hurry now, Immy will be down at any minute now." Suppressing the urge to point out that Amy would be asleep for hours on end unless someone woke her up by the use of combined blackmail and bribing, Hallie quickly set the table and awaited the next job. Just as she was halfway through making pancakes, the doorbell rung, barely heard over the many cooking utensils in use at the same time.

Curious about whom it was that dared to take the chance of waking up her father at the crack of dawn, Hallie moved swiftly and silently across the rather large kitchen, and froze by the doorway to the entrance hallway. 

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Miss Hallie Letrit. Does she reside here?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that she cannot come to talk to you right now. She is still asleep. I will be happy to take whatever message you have and make sure that she receives it."

"Why thank you. If you could just make sure that she reads this letter, I will be most grateful."

"Good day."

"As to you."

Even more anxious to know who it was that wanted her, Hallie waited for the door to close, and peered around to steal a quick glance at the hall. She saw her mother standing there with a letter written in purple ink in her hand. Her small black eyes sped across the paper so fast, they became blurs to the girl. Hallie continued to observe as Mrs. Letrit paled visibly, and ripped the letter in half. The years of living in the Letrit household had taught her not to be rash, and it was just that that kept her from jumping out and yelling at her mother for reading, not to mention ripping, her letter. Amazed, Hallie watched her letter being carried into the family room, and then unceremoniously dropped into the fire. Hallie did not think that she would be able to keep her temper under control.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hallie cursed herself for not keeping out of view, and stepped out.

"The better question is what were you doing? That letter was for me."

"Don't talk about things that you do not understand child! That letter was just a bunch of nonsense, and was not meant for you anyhow."

"What do you mean it wasn't mean for me? It had _my_ name on it!"

"There was a mistake. Now forget about it, and get back to preparing your sister's breakfast before you wake up the whole house."

Deciding she would figure this out later, Hallie turned to leave, but not before she saw the fireplace: the fire was out, and the piece of paper was laying on the hearth as if nothing happened. Careful that her actions were not noticed, Hallie dropped her necklace, and as she bent down to pick it up, snatched the paper, wishing that the fire somehow would go back on. A rush of wind enthralled her, and something warm brushed up against her still outstretched arm. A small crack was heard, and a fire sprung up once more, burning higher than ever, looking as if it has been going for hours.

"What are you doing, you dim girl? The letter is gone, and burning yourself in the fireplace will not bring it back, so just get back to work."

"I'm on it mum." If the woman was surprised at the cheerfulness in her daughter's voice, she did not show it.

"Yes, well get going then."

Quickly finishing breakfast, Hallie ran to the back door, wanting to share the letter with her friend. Barely three feet from being outside, she heard a loud thump, and saw some dust fall from the ceiling. 

"Amy! What are you doing up so early dear? It's you day sweetie, you can sleep as long as you want. Why rise at this hour?"

"She left her cat all alone, and it woke me up."

"Hallie Bellatrix Laura Letrit! You get in here and apologize to your sister for ruining her birthday sleep."

A door to Hallie's left flew open and Stolidus Letrit emerged from his office looking grim and slightly harassed.

"What on _earth _are you lot shouting about?" he snapped, as Amy grinned gleefully and stalked away.

"I was about to go outside and hang out with Dean, but Amy woke up and started blaming my Optum."

"Why would Amy feel the need to blame that fur bag? You should be more grateful that we let it under out roof in the first place!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now out. I have a head ache as it is."

Hallie obliged, glad to escape. She had no desire to stay while her father was irritated, and her sister opened her twenty some presents. Stepping into the dark atmosphere of her bedroom, Hallie called for Dean. They discovered a link between their minds a few years back, and have been best friends since. Hearing voices in her head, though not unusual, always gave Hallie a strange feeling. Even after six yeas, talking to Dean through her mind didn't feel right: like there was something missing.

*Dean, you there?*

*No, I have temporarily detached my head so that you couldn't talk to me.*

*Stop it*

*Stop what?*

*Being such a prat. This is important.*

*Whatever.*

*Dean!*

There was a moment of silence. 

*Do you remember the first time we ever did this?*

*Yup, I remember every single detail of that day. Oh yeah.*

*Being sarcastic isn't a very good way to get me mad, if that's what you're trying to do.*

*Hallie, I don't have to try. You are so easy to get furious. Not that you every show your feelings anyway.*

*No Dean, I don't. Maybe you aren't curious about why we suddenly gained a mind talking power a few years ago, but I am.*

*Well we were always a bit strange. Hal, come on. That was years ago, and you're thinking about it _now_?*

*Speaking of strange, anything unusual happen to you?*

*We had fencing in class and I was the best if you can believe that. I never got hit or anything. You know that I'm not the sporty kind, so that's weird. You?*

*I don't know. There was a letter that my mum threw in the fire. When I bent down to look, the fire was out and the paper was just fine.*

*So?*

*I'm not done! Anyway, I really didn't want it to seem like something strange was going on, so I thought about the fire being back on. There was a soft breeze, and then the fire was there.*

*Shouldn't you be used to that? I mean you always do strange stuff with wind and water. Why not fire?*

*I don't know.*

*Is there any specific reason that compelled you to wake me up at inhumanly hours?*

*Not really.*

*Sure.*

*Really, nothing's up.*

*So that 'this is important' stuff wasn't anything*

*Sorry Dean, someone's coming up. Bye.*

Truth be told, Hallie was just in a hurry to block out Dean, so that she could get herself lost in thought undisturbed. She had, in fact, devoted several hours last night to thinking the whole thing through. Was she different in some way? Is that possible? Only a few minutes have gone by, and Amy's loud voice carried up to the attic.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late again and it's all because of you."

Hallie was lost. Not only was it the fact that Amy was the one calling her downstairs, but she never got to go anywhere. Her family preferred to leave her at home or with Dean while they went away. Still slightly puzzled, Hallie hurried down. The rest of the Letrits were already at the door.

"Where are we going?"

Hallie saw her father give her a loathing glare that she received every time an unnecessary question was asked.

"To Crystal's."

Hallie became even more puzzled; why would she be taken to her sister's best friend's house, especially on Amy's birthday.

There wasn't much time to dwell on the facts, as Mr. Letrit was already starting the car. Not wanting to miss out on the opportunity to go somewhere besides this neighborhood, Hallie sped to the door and let herself drop down as far away from Amy as possible. Twenty minutes passed in silence. Amy, have the patients amount of a grain of sand, started complaining eighteen minutes ago. While Mrs. Letrit was reading a book, and her husband was going on about his company, Hallie entertained herself by making the wind pick up things and levitate them to make patterns. With no means of fun when she was alone, Hallie learned to make the wind do things pretty quickly, and it was very useful at times.

"Here we are darling." Mrs. Letrit adopted a would-be-sweet, oily voice that fooled no one.

It took Hallie a few moments to fully register the fact that the words were directed to her. In a state of mixed shock and disbelief, she slowly stepped out of the car. At first she thought that this was just some pathetic joke, but as she turned to shoot a glare toward Amy, she found a confused expression on her twin's face to match her own. Somehow, Hallie knew that the expression was sincere.

The girl looked apprehensively at her mother. Out of her whole family, she trusted her mother the most. Though considering how much she trusted the rest, more than average was still hardly any. Crossing her father was never a smart thing to do, so Hallie started toward the house. As she neared the door, the rest of her family caught up. 

Hallie was pleased to see that Amy was practically dragged against her will. Copying her parents, Hallie forced her face to look politely confused. The doorbell rung in a series of complicated pattern of chimes that echoed throughout the grand foyer. A short, stubborn-looking woman answered the door after four repetitions of chime patterns. The Letrits were obliged to shut their eyes once they saw what the woman was wearing. She had on tight neon green shorts, and a bright orange tank top; her short hair was dyed blue and stood up in spikes.

"Alfania!" 

Even the woman's voice seemed to give off a neon vibe. Mrs. Letrit's mild expression from moments ago was transformed into a scowl, as her name was mentioned. Hallie could not blame her. After all, she wouldn't have let anyone utter her name is she was named Alfania.

"Hello Jamie. I see you have found an excellent way to express you undying love for color." 

The woman grinned, apparently oblivious to the fact that the people in front of her were taking in the room's appearance with mounting dislike. Amy blinked furiously, willing the foyer to change from it's neon interior, to the dull gray she was used to. Hallie, on the other hand, thought that the house was doing an excellent job of cheering her up. But then again, her opinion counted for very little. Two earsplitting shrieks rang though the mansion. The Letrits, excluding Hallie, flinched and whipped around. Jamie did not seem to hear or care about what happened. Smiling slightly, she let the family into the parlor. More shrieks were coming from the room above, but it sounded as if whatever was making the noise was becoming steadily hoarse. Mr. Letrit decided to break the awkward silence.

"Well, since we all know each other, there will be no need for introductions."

Hallie opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. She did not know who this woman was, but that could be left for later. Amy seemed pretty relaxed, so Hallie did not have a reason to be otherwise. 

"Amy, dearest, could you please go upstairs and play with the girls? Take your sister with you."

Amy instantly jumped up and ran upstairs. Hallie followed as slowly as she thought safe, so to try and catch glimpses of the conversations that the adults were now sharing in hushed voices.

"Papers all singed, I trust?

"Yes we took care of it first thing this morning."

"Does the girl doesn't know anything about this?

"No, she has no idea what-so-ever. We took extra…"

At that point there was a sharp crash, followed by footsteps upstairs. Hallie, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, darted to where she figured the staircase might be. Finally locating it, the girl made it us in record time. Making a hard left, she managed to avoid contact with an expensive looking sculpture. When she took in her surroundings, Hallie spotted the hem of a young girl's dress whip into a room and out of sight. Following, she saw the source of the commotion. An antique cabinet lay on its side, glass doors shattered; the crystal figurines had deep cracks in them; and there was a respectable pile of broken china on the floor. Nearby lay a vase, which was split in seven practically perfect pieces. Getting even more desperate not to be found alone in this mess, Hallie continued to follow the girl. When she stepped into the magnificent chamber, Hallie saw two people she knew, and two strangers. Her sister and Crystal were sitting on a cream four-poster bed that was surrounded by a soft canopy; a girl with dark hair, (which had quite a few orange stripes in it) and glasses was sitting on a yellow bean bag chair; and the last was the girl Hallie saw running in the hallway. Her canary-yellow dress matched nicely with her two lengthy, blond braids; her eyes were a deep blue, a hypnotic aura came from them. All four glared at Hallie before she had a chance to redeem her dignity, which was shattered when she burst into the room gasping for breath. Just as Hallie was about to amuse herself with an innocent-looking toy, her father stormed in. A quick glance first at the mess in the hall, and then at Hallie infuriated him. It was a fiasco from there. Mr. Letrit's eyes were bloodshot by the time he muttered a quick good bye to Jamie, and by the time he pulled the car into the driveway, he was shaking madly. There was a snarl on his lips, and his face was twisted into a scowl. Hallie did not take that to be a good sign. She got out of the car quickly and silently, hoping that her parents were too preoccupied to notice her sneaking away. No such luck. No sooner did she move seven steps away, that she heard her father's angry voice.

"Just where do you think that you are going?"

Dreading the moment they were out of the earshot of the neighbors, Hallie paused, allowing her oh-so-forgiving family to catch up with her. Surprisingly, the usual angry explosion of threats did not follow the entry to the house. Mr. Letrit's expression was still horrible, and his face was still a vivid shade of maroon, but his breathing was back to normal. Hallie could have sworn that there was a smile on his face. No, not a smile, it was a smirk, a sneer; but there was something that gave him a mad glint in the eyes that money usually brought.

"Out! I'll deal with you later. Now get out of my sight!"

Amazed at her lack of punishment, Hallie took the stairs three at a time, trying no to give anyone another reason to yell. But before the attic door that led to her room could block out the sounds, she heard Amy's whiny voice carry up from the hallway.

"I'm telling you daddy. She was unbelievable! Mollie, Blythe, and Crystal tried to stop her, but they weren't strong enough to hold the girl. I was probably stronger, but she punched me, and then almost started throwing stuff at us!"

Here, Amy let out a dramatic sob.

"It's alright Amy dearest. Please stop crying baby, it's alright, she won't be here for much longer anyhow."

Amy cut her mother off, obviously wanting to lie properly.

"That's not all mommy! She was the one who absolutely shattered the china and broke the vase. It was all her fault, we didn't do a thing." Amy wailed.

"It's okay. Just remember, a few more days and that's all," said Mr. Letrit.

"Alright."

"Now come on, your party will start in just half an hour Immikins. Remember what we talked about."

Hallie had heard enough. She retreated into the safety of her dim bedroom, and, with a looming feeling in the pit of her stomach, shut the door.


	3. The First Secret

*Do you think that they'll really send me away?*

*Please Hal, why would they send away one of their own daughters?*

*Dean, you don't know my parents do you?*

*Guess you're right. Hey, I was thinking…*

*Oohh! Did that hurt?* 

*Ha-Ha. No really, what if your parents are hiding something from you?*

*Ya think?*

*Jeez, I was just trying to be helpful, and there has to be a reason that you're not allowed to ask questions.*

*They hate me, what other reason do they need?*

*Whatever you say.*

*You know, I have to go. Think about it though. You live in the attic right? So what do people keep there? Old stuff. So if you dig around, you just might find something.*

Glancing around the multiple crates that lined the walls of the attic, Hallie began to search. The first crate held hundreds of old photos of the Letrits. Not surprisingly, Hallie was not in them. No, there was one at the bottom. It was a picture of Amy's second birthday. Amy was riding her new tricycle around the back yard, and Hallie was trying to avoid being hit. The next thirteen or fourteen crates were full of Amy's clothes, toys and books. Why Mr. And Mrs. Letrit couldn't bare to get rid of Amy's stuff while they didn't seem to have that problem with Hallie was a mystery to all. Hallie was on the verge of giving up and yelling at Dean for making her waste her time on this, when she saw a small box, that was half-hidden by the others. Inside were papers, and different forms. All of them, seemed to be about her.

An adoption form will go here.

Hallie gasped. This was it. This was the reason she was mistreated. She was the unwanted twin. For one reason or another, her "parents" only wanted to adopt Amy. However, the Arizona Adoption Law forbid the separation of twins. Hallie dug deeper into the box. A birth certificate, some registration papers, and even a few photos of Hallie as a toddler. Her past was just a few feet away all these years. Hallie wondered whether Amy knew about this. Not likely. Mr. and Mrs. Letrit wouldn't want to damage Immikin's fragile psyche.

Hallie was suddenly furious. It wasn't the fact that she was adopted, no, it was why did they would want Amy badly enough to unwillingly adopt a second, and then treat her like a servant. Fuming, she swept to the door, and threw it open. A mumbling was coming from Amy' room. Hallie saw absolutely nothing wrong with finding out what her _dear _sister was typing. After all, she did say most of the stuff she wrote aloud, so it was just a matter of stopping long enough to hear. 

"…so...you're fourteen too?"

Hallie's interest increased; who would talk to her sister on instant messenger, giving her their age.

"…no…yeah…Phoenix…on S. Central…no way…as well…what about Jackson rd…too far…maybe...oh…Amy, Amy Letrit…"

"What do you mean you won't take her!"

Assuming that she was "her", Hallie abandoned her spying, and went back to the task at hand.

"No, there was too much damage done. In fact, I think it is appropriate for her to work it off by doing housework."

That voice definitely belonged to the neon woman-Jamie.

"Now see here, Jamie. All the papers are signed. Take her in as a servant for all I care, but you will take the girl."

As Hallie neared the lounge, the conversation turned into a yelling match.

"IT'S TOO LATE TO BACK OUT NOW. YOU WILL TAKE HER IN, AND YOU WILL DO IT TOMORROW!"

"I HAVE THREE PERFECT GIRLS TO THINK ABOUT. HALLIE WOULD BE A HORRIBLE PERSON TO HAVE AROUND WHILE THEY GROW UP."

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT WE KNOW THAT? WHAT ABOUT AMY?"

"SO PUT HER BACK IN!"

"Don't shout that." Mr. Letrit's voice was suddenly down to a whisper.

Hallie found that she was shaking. How could they?

Retreating into the shadows Hallie turned to her best friend.

*Dean, you are not going to believe this! I found adoption papers in a box by my bed. Amy and me…*

*Amy and I. *

*…were adopted. But they only wanted Amy, and took me because of the twin law.*

Hallie broke off, doing a horrible job at concealing a sob within a coughing fit.

*Hal…*

*No! Let me finish! They're arguing with Jamie right now. She was supposed to adopt me, but since Amy blamed me for the damage to the house, Jamie doesn't want me either.*

*So what are you gonna do?*

*Oh, I don't know.* Hallie was no longer making an attempt to conceal her grief.

*Well there's no point of crying over it. If you don't lie down, no one can walk on you.*

*Dean you're right. No point of staying here.*

*That's not what I meant, but running away is good too.*

* * *

Leaving the house unnoticed was all too simple. Hallie only took a few minuets to pack her clothes and a small box of things she couldn't leave behind in a small school bag. She put Optum in a large pocket of her sweatshirt, and was ready. Hallie thought that she could leave out the front door, and no one would notice, but it wasn't worth the risk. The back door let to the side of the house with no windows, and it was ridiculously easy to go from there. As soon as the door closed behind her, Hallie ran, not looking back or slowing down once. Putting eight blocks between herself and the house, the exhausted girl collapsed onto a heap by an old building. Night was falling around her. Half crawling, Hallie made her was to a clump of bushes, and then fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hallie awoke to a soft teal glow, that seemed to get brighter and brighter the more she tried to focus on the source. She sat up, and instantly lay back down, as there was an eight-inch someone standing on top of her. The creature resembled a human, though it was very difficult to say for sure. It had peach-colored skin; it's big, round eyes seemed to stand out from the rest of the world; a soft, sky blue robe billowed in the breeze, and a swirling mist seemed to encircle it, and it only.

"Hello!" Hallie was amazed, as she was not expecting it to talk. Surely this was just her imagination. The creature, however, did not appear to notice that no response was given to the greeting. "I'm Penny, Miss. Penny sent here by Professor Summise to deliver important message to Miss."

"What are you? Oh, sorry. I mean to say who is this Mr. Summise?"

"Professor Summise is the founder of the Midnight Order. Penny is so sorry Miss, I gots lost in my thoughts again. I is a Pixie."

"Pixie?"

"Yes Miss. Now, your letter."

The Mist vanished along with the glow, and The letter which previously resided in Hallie's pocket moved onto her lap.

**__**

To: Miss Hallie Letrit

A shadowy corner by the bushes.

Millerer Blvd 

Phoenix, Arizona

Dear Miss Letrit,

I am please to inform you, that the time has come for you to take your place in the Star of Light. You are to meet Professors Reeono, Rachee, and Estav along with myself at the statue of Vaith Bellder on Main, promptly at two am.

Yours Sincerely,

Niveus Summise

Head of the Midnight Order

Hallie reread this letter three times. This couldn't be. There are no Pixies, there is no Midnight Order, and a party of four important-sounding adults will not await her. Vaith Bellder. Hallie knew that statue. She used to hide in the woman's huge purse when her sister decided in was time to terrorize her.

A quick glance at the illuminated clock tower told her that she had seventeen minutes to meet this Syreaz character. Even as she was running, Hallie knew that she was being dumb. There is no such thing as a Pixie! But a part of her wanted to believe that was wanted, needed somewhere. Maybe, maybe something couldn't be done without her. '…take your place…' Did her foster parents know about this? Was it that something like this could happen be the reason they did not want to adopt her? Questions racing through her mind, Hallie came to a halt at the foot of Vaith's statue.

The area was deserted. Hallie felt the happiness that was welling up inside her moments ago deflating rapidly. How could she have possible believed that this was real. There was a small pop, followed by a rather noisy crash. Making her way quickly around the statue, Hallie wondered aloud.

"Maybe this is real."

Realizing her mistake, she tried to hide in the shadows, but the damage was done.

"Did you hear that?"

"There, in the shadows."

"Are you an idiot? Don't just be walking up to it!"

"Please, it's probably just the girl."

"Who?" Hallie was sure that she had heard this voice before.

"Who's 'the girl'?"

"Never mind that now, hurry along." This voice belonged to a woman. It was brisk, and implied that anyone who dared to cross her did not live.

"_Revelo meo_." Yet another voice joined the others. Hallie could tell that whomever this voice belonged to was powerful. No doubt, the leader.

Deciding that it was as safe as it would get, Hallie inched closer, stopping once she could see the people. A woman and two men were standing around two boys, around her age, who she could not see. A few feet to the left stood a third man, who seemed to be overflowing with power. Hallie estimated him to be in his mid nineties, if not oven one hundred, but the way he acted would suggest that he was at the height of his strength. A wave of understanding seemed to hit her.

"Niveus Summise." Though her voice was barely a whisper, Hallie was sure that the man's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the statue, resting on her for a fraction of a second before turning back to his companions.

"Err, Niveus, nothing happened, sir."

"Are you quite sure, Marlin? _Revelo etruvo_."

Suddenly an amber glow surrounded Hallie. She heard gasps coming from the adult, but Summise seemed to know this all along. They all seemed to be looking a bit passed her, however. Hallie glanced up, and let out a small cry of amazement. Above her, floated creature forms of the four elements. Wind, water, fire, earth. Hallie felt herself rise to greet the elements.

Hallie let herself calm down, feeling her mind freed by the memorizing glow. Her breathing deepened and she let herself fall deep within her mind. Her thoughts slowed down, and perhaps even stopped, she wasn't sure. Hallie Letrit seemed to be a completely different person. Here, in this place, was peace. This was where she should have always been. She opened her eyes. The world seemed bright, sharper, than ever before. She could hear the breeze ruffling the trees and testing the cracks in the house walls. She could taste the pollution on the air, and also the many auras surrounding living beings around her.

As Hallie rose yet higher, the three professors were illuminated, and Hallie saw Dean's awed face through the ones of mystified adults. Instantly, she was thrown out of the calmness of her mind and back into reality. The sudden change from peace to alarm caused her to drop seven feet on the cement below. About a foot off the ground, she was caught by a strangely familiar gust of wind, which had succeeded in slowing her down enough for her to land on the ground without sustaining an injury. Considerably bewildered, Hallie stood up and shot a glare toward Summise. The man looked unsure of himself. Almost. No one could blame him.

There was a vast area surrounding Hallie, within a great dome of amber-colored waves of pure energy. Every so often, a crack would follow an extra strong burst of power. Hallie found herself slowly walking toward Dean, the energy dome disintegrating everything in its path. She felt a sudden surge of unknown anger venture through her. It was anger as she never experienced before. Not knowing what it was that got her this aggravated Hallie fought to regain control of her emotions. Slowly, almost unwillingly, the dome grew smaller, and the light faded, leaving them all in the semi-darkness of early morning.

All was quiet. Even the occasional howling of the wind had died down. Everyone stared openly at Hallie. The girl tried desperately to remember what it was that forced her state of calmness to abruptly end, leaving her furious.

"Dean…no…what is it?" Hallie's mumbling broke the silence, though barely audible.

"It was me…I-I couldn't…no…not it…"

But it was like trying to hold water in your hands. Hard as you try to keep it within, it slips away. Hallie looked around her, taking in every fearful face. As she neared Dean, the teenager did a double take.

There was another person, which, up until now, was continuously ignored by Hallie. He was fairly short, though still taller than Hallie and Dean; his hair was a soft golden-brown, and was long enough to be pulled into a ponytail, which he did. It was his eyes, however, that caught Hallie's attention. They were a plain amber color, as Hallie had seen numerous times before, but behind them was something else. It was as though Hallie looked into the eyes of hundreds of people instead of just one. The shadows of souls and auras gave his eyes both a ward, and a haunted look. 

Syreaz, being the first to come out of the trance that was cast on all during Hallie's brilliant display of abilities, tried to restore order.

"Now that we are all here, lets talk about why you three" he waved in the direction of Hallie, Dean, and the strange boy "have been called here tonight."


	4. Of Anger and Foes

Unbeknownst to Hallie, the two boys moved to stand behind her, and were looking up at the man with the same look of impatience that Hallie imagined her face to be like. The woman muttered something and waved her hand, watching as all the damage done was slowly repaired.

"You, Hallie, James, and Dean are part of the legendary Star of Light. They possess powers that are beyond comprehension. One is an elemental, two are mages, two are warriors, and two are transformers. They will join together, train, and defeat the dark." said Summise warily. "Though I believe that you are too young to carry such troubles, that is how it was meant to be. You will follow us to the headquarters and begin your training."

"So let me get this straight. We are some sort of weird special heroes, and we are supposed to help you defeat something?" Hallie's temper was getting the better of her yet again.

"Yes, that's about right. There's more to it of course, but that is all you need to know. The rest will be taken care of." Summise's voice was still as calm as ever.

"But do you really expect me to just go and do whatever floats your boat, just because you're so powerful?" said Hallie 

"I wouldn't say that I was that powerful, but yes, you will go along with our plan." said Summise.

"You can't just tell us what to do! We can think for ourselves in case you haven't noticed."

"I understand that, but you are too young to be involved in this in the first place, so you will do what is asked, and then you will be free to go."

"You're not planning on telling us much are you?" That was not a question, but a statement.

"I will tell as much as you _need _to know."

"I am not a weak, brainless tool, to be used to fight how you or anyone else sees fit. I am not going to be controlled by you or anyone else. Others have manipulated me my whole life, I'm not planning on letting people do that ever again." With that Hallie stormed off, leaving six people to stare at her retreating back.

Barely a block away, Hallie heard cautious footsteps behind. She did not need to look around to know that it was that other boy…James was it?

"What are you doing?" said Hallie sharply.

"Following you."

Hallie raised her eyebrow. She had not expected for him to just go ahead and admit it.

"Well that's obvious."

"I think that you're right." James blurted.

"What?"

"I think that you are right," he repeated regaining an air of one explaining something extremely simple to a toddler. "Professor or not, he has no right to tell us what we are to do."

"What about Dean?"

"He is one of those who respect Summise for his power, and therefore does whatever he tells them to. I was like that. You don't trust Him do you?"

"I really don't know. I feel like I should. I mean, he didn't do anything wrong or suspicious, but the others were...more…truthful." she finished lamely. "Well it seemed like that anyway."

"Professor Estav and Rachee are all right. In fact, they were against just taking you like that, but they don't have enough power or courage to question Professor Summise."

"Then why did they come?"

"Don't know really. I'm not allowed in the actual meetings of the Midnight Order, seeing as I am not an adult. Most think that 'children' are easily forced into revealing secrets, so I only know the overall idea for the plans."

"What's the Order? What does it do to make it such an honor to be invited to join?"

"I am really not supposed to talk about it. But then again I was never supposed to run off either. In any case, I can give you the general picture."

*I guess this is why they don't let him in the meetings. He is so easy. * Hallie's spirit fell lower when she realized that Dean probably couldn't hear her.

"Go on then. I'm in the mood for a long story."

"There is a demon. He calls himself Master Utazenla, which, in some language or other means Master of Death. Original isn't it? Anyway, two years ago, he started to gather followers. Mostly dark creatures like him. Werewolves, vampires, hydrids, banshees, demons, zombies, giants, manticores and shadow leracors all serve him. It's his goal to eliminate the Midnight Order, destroy the Star of Light, and transform all others to a creature of his choice. He uses blackmail, empty promises and pure power to convince humans to join him. To the creatures he promises freedom. The Order is working to befriend all who refrained from joining Utazenla, therefore buying mote time for the Star of Light to form. A potion was started when he first made a public appearance, but Professor Reeono has just perfected it. That is why we have not made much physical effort to seek out the Chosen Ones; the potion was supposed to show us who they were and save time it would have taken to search the whole world for the seven. You, Dean and myself are the only ones known so far."

"So basically there's a freak with an army of followers who plans to dominate the world by turning everyone into dark creatures?"

"More or less."

"And he plans to turn people into animals how exactly?"

"Creatures. He will use an ancient ritual along with a potion that will enable him to perform the transformations at will."

"But then how can you be so calm? He could be adding on to his already-much-too-big-in-my-opinion army as we speak."

"One of the ingredients needed is within our possession, and it is the only known left in this dimension. There are a few that are scattered around the world, but their location is unpalatable, and they are most likely guarded by a great force."

"What's the ingredient?"

"No idea, top secret."

"I saw the elements while I was rising up. At least I think that it's them. The wind element was the one that stopped me from getting injured when I fell."

"Of course! That's what the…"

At that moment an all-too-familiar wail filled Hallie's ears. Amy. Hallie knew that sound well. That was the same wail that Amy used countless time to get Hallie into undeserved trouble. Only now it was real. Casting a sideways glance at James in order to warn him to stay quiet and follow, Hallie ran all out toward the ally where she though the sound originated.

"Where are we going?"

"Quiet."

"But…"

"James!"

Somewhere not too far off came another resounding shriek. Then, as the two nervous teenagers neared the alley off Jackson, a small terrified whisper penetrated the brisk dawn air.

"Who are you?"

"Why, my dear Amy I am nothing but a friend who you were so keen to meet just yesterday."

"You're…you're LenzaDeamon12?"

"Yeas. I know, not too threatening is it? All the good evil names were taken by _children _like yourself."

"That voice!" Hallie couldn't contain herself. Her mind was willing her body to get out of there, but she stood firm. She wouldn't leave. Not until she knew who it was that was standing right in front of her, scaring her sister half to death. Only vaguely aware that James was still with her, Hallie stepped into the first rays of sunlight, hoping she was not signing her death sentence by doing so.

A…a thing was standing by the cowering figure of Amy Letrit. Jet black fog was clouding the creature from view, but Hallie could quite clearly make out the leathery wings that were gently folded against the matching black cloak on the back of a considerably high person; the gleaming blue eyes, so unlike Hallie's, were cold and distant; and the air around was deathly cold. Hallie could hear it's steady breathing, all other sounds seemed cut off. The coldness became more pronounced as the creature walked four of the seven feet dividing them.

"Well well, Miss Rector. How kind of you to join us."

"Rector?"

"Oh, pardon me. Of course, Miss _Letrit_ isn't it?"

"Yes I was having a nice little chat with your so called relation. She seems not to want to cooperate. Though I should say that she was all for it when we talked on the computer." Here Amy let out a terrified whimper that was lost in a gust of rushing wind.

"My, didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" said he.

"Who are you and what do you want from her?" James's voice seemed to return.

"Ah, you're James, are you not?"

"You didn't answer my question. I'm perfectly capable of remembering my own name."

"Yes well. Some people know me as master. Others know me as Lord. Yet others refuse to believe that I exist. But to you, I am simply Utazenla."

"So this is our horrible foe?" retorted Hallie.

"Depends on whether or not you follow Summise?" a knowing look came on his face.

"You…you know? How? Can you read minds?" Hallie was bemused.

"Of course not, you silly child! The mind is too complex to simply 'read' as you say. No, I merely sense emotions, and break in enough to acquire glimpses of strong memories." James looked horrified.

"But that's impossible!" his voice was almost whiny.

"Oh how gullible you all are. Just because you've never known anyone who can, doesn't mean someone you don't know can't. But enough. Look at this as a test. A challenge to see what I'm up against if you will. No rules, but try not to die before we get a chance at a war would you?" With that he was gone.

"Now what?" said Hallie.

"I knew it! You're a freak! You're strange beyond belief! I can't blame mummy and daddy for wanting to get rid of you!" 

"You seem to be much braver now that Utazenla's gone." said James coldly.

"What do you know? If you're with my sister, then you're a freak as well." Amy stood up to walk away.

She only managed to get two steps away from the alley. A circle of purple and orange flames surrounded the threesome. Amy was almost hysterical. She tried running, but a swarm of olive green crows, and several hags stationed themselves around the ring of fire. Countless crashed were soon followed by a pack of trolls.

"What's happening?" asked an alarmed James?

"The challenge he was talking about. It has to be."

"Are those what I think they are?" questioned James.

"Look like the trolls from my books to me." replied Hallie.

"No Hal. There are demon's trolls. At least I think they are. They were said to be extinct, but apparently Utazenla has been working of this world domination thing for decades."

"I don't care what they're called! Just tell me how to get rid of them!"

"Demon's trolls have an unusual ability of some sort. No one knows exactly what it is, since they are so rare. Those who ever met one never lived to tell the tale."

"Well unless you want to join that list and find out, I suggest that you speed search your brains and figure out how to get rid of them."

Hallie observed the scene before her. Amy, had passed seconds after the hags came; the crows were creating an enormous racket overhead; most of the trolls and hags did not seem to be bothered by it; the few werewolves and vampires that came as Hallie talked to James made themselves heard; ten feet away a crowd started to gather, all seeming to think that the three teenagers in front of them were quite insane.

"James, do you get the feeling that the other people can't see any of this?"

"Does that really matter now? We're about to die here! Watch out for the circle!"

Slowly the fire circle was closing in. With every inch that it dominated, the heat became more and more unbearable. Hallie felt herself become steadily dizzier, and was ready to do something drastic to get out. James, thinking along the same lines, concentrated of the crows: they made it so much more difficult to think straight.

"Hallie? We have to do something," said James.

"No, you think?" Hallie snapped.

"Well didn't Summise say that we're supposed t have weird powers right?"

"Mage, warrior, transformer, and elemental. Yeah."

"Well try to use them. You're obviously are the elemental. Fire. Make the flames stop."

Hallie tried to find that place in her mind that was devoid of all worries: the place where she could see, and feel the elements around her. She willed the fire one to come forth. Slowly, she formed a picture in her mind's eye of the element coming between the purple flames and her. To her utter amazement, it obeyed. A bit tired, she turned to James.

His eyes were closed, and the crows around him were slowly turning into green feathers; falling one by one on the ground. He was a transformer. The vampires and werewolves were gone, obviously afraid of what was happening. The hags were frantic, not knowing what to do without anyone to order them around. The trolls simply looked at the mess with dazed expressions.

Hallie was pleased with their confusion. This time is was a lot easier to slip back into her mind. None of the elements showed their forms, but she could feel their presence all the same. The ring of fire died down to a mere strip of ashes, which was carried almost instantly away by the wind. Hags. Hallie closed her eyes saw a huge wave of water wash over them, and then watched as they fled. She opened her eyes and saw that that never happened, but was more of a helpful vision. She thought of the water element as she did with fire, and watched a tsunami materialize out of thin air. As in the vision, the hags fled, leaving only the trolls to stand looking stupidly around. With a smirk, James stared at the trolls, and watched as their form shifted, and shaped into a random plant or item.

The crowd around them seemed to double in size as the items appeared out of what was supposed to be thin air. Some kids took that to be a street magic show, and started to clap, soon joined my their parents and friends.

"James, what happened?" asked Hallie timidly.

"Well we did just what Professor Summise said we would didn't we? I think hat we should go back. Your sister should be alright."

"You're sure we should? After storming away like that I mean?"

"Yeah. I think that Summise is more or less the only person who knows what to do with this. We really didn't give him much of a chance."

"How do we get there?" said Hallie.

"A portal should be open at about six am 'til about six fifteen. It's to the headquarters. I think that that's the one we were supposed to use in the first place."

"Then lead the way."

Ignoring the many kids who came to get their autographs, the two sped back toward the statue of Vaith Bellder as Hallie did several hours ago. An electric blue haze was half hidden under a bush, and resembled the dome that Hallie created whilst truly calling the elements for the first time. James ran forward and was gone; finally trusting him entirely, Hallie followed.


	5. Headquarters

The black car came to a stop in front of the gray bleak house. It was raining hard and the sound of rain hitting a metal door rang through the night as the door to the rusty car opened. A foot appeared and made a quiet splash as it hit the pavement. An overly large parka covered the girl, the noise of the rain bouncing off it was echoing in the girl's ears as she took off her hood revealing her fiery red hair. It was like a huge bonfire in the midst of a herd of rhinos. Patience walked slowly up to the big stone steps, dragging her dark green suitcase behind her. She raised her stormy gray eyes to the tall walls that lacked all happiness. There was nothing there, so there was nothing to run away from. The car drove away, disappearing into big splashes of water, leaving her, as so many cars have done in the past. There was no going back. Not that there was anything to go back to. She slowly moved up the last few steps and rang the dusty doorbell.

The rain poured heavily still when the weighted door opened. Patience looked around to find a creature resembling one from a book holding the heavy door open. It was about two and a half feet tall, and was working its wings to the brink of exhaustion to keep itself airborne. Managing a weak smile, Patience stepped inside. Instantly the creature slammed the door behind her and bolted the many locks. As the last of them clicked into place, the door melted into the wall, leaving a bare stretch of space in its place. Still not speaking, the creature started down the twisting corridors, the ends of its fingers alight.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" Patience was glad to see that she sounded confident, in contrast to fear she really felt.

"The headquarters of the Midnight Order."

"What is the Midnight Order? The letter didn't explain a thing."

"I am not supposed to talk to any of the guests," said the creature defiantly.

Patience kept silent for the while it took them to reach a spiraling staircase at the cease of the hallway. By the narrow beam of light that came from the creature, Patience could see multiple tunnels branching out in every direction, though none were as wide as theirs. A glistening sapphire stone hung from the dark ceiling overhead a massive cavernous chamber to the right of a steel gargoyle which sat on top a moss covered boulder. A doorway framed with regal flames materialized against the far wall. 

The creature let out an impatient noise, and by so doing forced Patience to move on, not seeing the two silhouettes slip out of the door and dart into a shadowy corner.

"Come, the others are waiting for you."

Patience proceeded up the worn stairs up to the small landing from where the many floors could be seen as if looking into a child's' dollhouse.

The ancient oak door slid open, and the Phoenix and Dragon carved surrounding the moon shimmered in the flickering glow of the many fire orbs. A number of strange figures were carved near the top.

"Shosh Poorah feh Selusuh, tamar reyam feh komochette berahch mer reeono."

"Pardon?" Before the creature could answer, the door opened, revealing what it was hiding.

"Welcome Patience. Welcome to the Midnight Order."

* * *

Hallie looked around her. James's golden brown hair shimmered for a moment as it reflected the practically nonexistent ray of light from the orb overhead. A small figure up ahead caught her eye, but before she could make out what it was, it slipped out of sight and she was pulled to the side by James.

"What are you doing?" said James angrily.

"What do you mean? There hasn't been enough time for me to mess up…yet."

"Someone could have seen you." James retorted.

"What's the point in being here if no one knows that we are? I thought that we came to talk to people, not hide from them here. Where _is _'here' anyway?" James let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's the headquarters of the Midnight Order. But that should've been obvious." he motioned to the doorway. "In case you can't read, that says 'Welcome to the Midnight Order'" He smirked.

"I can too read!" Hallie looked up, and, to her annoyance, she could **not **read what the sign said. It was covered in runes that she'd never seen. But Hallie was not about to admit that.

"To answer your other question, anyone can walk into here. So one of the spies for Utazenla could be here as well. The real entrance is much more hidden than this."

"I do hope that you know your way around here."

"Uh…of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" James sounded a bit nervous.

"Then lead the way."

The two friends-to-be slowly walked into the hallway, James in the lead. There were no windows, or, for that matter, anything at all on the colorless cement walls; the only source of light being a few orbs like the one in the previous chamber. Left. Left. Right. A u-turn. Slight left followed by a sharp right. The castle, as Hallie came to think of it, was a huge maze. Thrice, they have hid dead ends, or doors that would not open. All of the stairs that they ran across went downward, and James insisted that he went up while being here with the professors. After about twenty minutes of mindless wandering, Hallie decided to take control. 

Being only familiar with two elements, Hallie used both fire and water to speed in opposite directions to search the place. About a quarter of an hour of just sitting there, waiting, a wall of fire sprung up for a second, and then died down, leaving a trail of ashes to follow.

'Why did she not do that in the first place?' a very disgruntled James thought as he followed Hallie with an immense amount of pain searing through his foot from twisting it, "Why let us wander like idiots when it would've saved so much time and would've been so much less painful for me to just do that?" he mumbled, this time aloud.

"Because I didn't think of it!" Hallie snapped. "Listen there's someone coming."

"Dean, Patience, I think that you two will be quite conferrable in the rooms we have prepared for you. If you have any Ideas about what to do and Hallie and James, please let me, or someone else know." The sound of two doors closing rung through the corridor, and the footsteps continued on, toward the corner where James and Hallie stood frozen.

"Hallie, it's Summise, we wanted to talk to him, didn't we?" James hissed.

"Yes, but now?"

"No, next Christmas. Let's go."

They stepped out (or, in James's case, stumbled) into the dim light. The footsteps haltered, and Summise's face appeared around the corner. When he saw who was standing before him, his face broke out into a warm smile.

"So, changed your minds, have you? I must say James, I am impressed with your eavesdropping skills."

"I'm afraid that I do not see where you may have gotten such a ridiculous idea, Professor," said James testily.

"How else would you have known where the portal was?" James did not seem to have an answer to that accusation.

"The point is that we're here." Hallie interrupted. "We're willing to follow you, and be part of your star of light, but we won't take orders."

"Very well. Kindly follow Arma to my office, and wait there while I gather up the others.

* * * 

Dean stepped into his new room. It was quite large, but plain black and completely empty, except for a blue handprint on the floor. He hesitated and then placed a hand on the floor. Nothing happened. He sighed and hoped he wasn't stuck with the kind of room he had at home, with the bright yellow walls, and red ceiling that his mother had said it would 'fit' him perfectly. Needless to say, he hadn't been flattered. Unconsciously, he pictured his room in his head. Suddenly he saw the room changing, the black wall faded to yellow, then bright yellow. The same went for the ceiling, except it was red. The room shrunk, and a light blue colored bed appeared in front of him. He froze, horrified. He realized that it had changed because he had pictured it in his mind. He swallowed and imagined his idea of a great room. The Yellow walls changed to a moss green, and both the floor and the ceiling became an off white; there was a large bed in one corner, with white and green pillows and covers; it was then followed by a desk, bookshelf (which had instantly filled up with his favorite books), a bed side table, and an armchair, colored in the same style. He looked around, and smiled. The handprint disappeared, confirming that Dean will like this room. He collapsed on the bed, and thought back to what happened since morning.

He received a letter just as Hallie and patience had, but he, for some odd reason or other, had trusted the adults as soon as he had met them. After Hallie left, they led him to this mansion, and there he met Patience. Niveus had left too many blank spots of information, but that didn't bother him. As far as Dean was concerned, he would know what he needed to, not any less, nor any more.

*Hallie?* There was no answer. Hallie had changed. Dean wondered whether they could still be friends.

* * *

Patience Quiet also came into her room to find it pitch black. She had an idea in mind as she bent down and placed her hand over the handprint. She imagined white walls and ceiling that were pictures of clouds. The light was coming from the corners of the room as rays of light. What was impressive was that the light was purple-white and had snowflakes falling in the rays of light. She put the furniture in it and overlooked her new room. She grinned and wondered what Dean had done before lowering herself into a chair.

She thought about the Star of Light, her powers, and everything she was told in the past hour. Perhaps this house will be the one she stays in. Maybe finally, she was wanted.


	6. A New Place

A small orange circle lit up by the doorway. Patience sighed: barely four minutes passed since she entered her room, and already she was summoned. A golden line started at the beginning of her bed, and went out the door. Patience guessed that to be the way that no one except her and Dean ever became lost. She followed the trail to a pure white arch, three corridors away. It was decorated with golden ruins, and designs several centuries old. 

"Come on in, Patience." One of the Professors beckoned her to come through. Patience noted that there were two new people standing by Dean, and another woman stood by the four Professors.

"I do believe that a few introductions are in order," said Niveus. "Everyone, this is Patience Quiet. She is the fourth of the Star of Light. Patience. I think that you know Dean Parrish by now. On his left is Hallie Letrit, and on the right is James Bellen. The four of you make up half of the Star. Next to me stand Professors Austin Reeono, who will train the warriors, Marlin Rachee, who will teach the mages, and finally, there is Ellyn Estav, and she will teach the transformers. I plan of training the elemental." he paused. "As you may or may not have noticed, the doorway behind you has closed off. It will not open again until twenty-four hours are up, but here, the twenty-four hours will be equivalent to about a week. We will use that week to get you familiar with your powers, and begin to try and take control of them. Now, feel free to explore this portion of the mansion. The door to your left will lead to your sleeping chambers. You will find that the doors have your names on them, and your rooms are exactly how you left them, along with all your things. Hallie and James, you can decorate your room as you wish. It is all yours now." With that, the adults left them alone in the main room, each heading in a different direction.

James tuned off after Niveus introduced the Professors, and took the time to look around the room. It was white color all over. There was a fireplace, a small library in the corner, a few tables, countless chairs, beanbags, couched, poufs, and pillows, all in the lightest, practically white, shades of blue, green, red, purple, yellow, and silver. The same went for the furniture. Whom ever decorated the room, seemed to have a thing for white. Four doors lined the far wall, each leading to a different wing of the house (or whatever it was). On closer inspection, the area where the wall connected with the sealing was carved with any animal that you could imagine (white of course), and the huge bay window, seemed to show whatever the gazer wanted it to.

"James?" Hallie said.

"Oh sorry, I guess I spaced out for a bit there. What did you say?"

"We asked you whether you wanted to come and explore this…wherever we are with us." Dean supplied.

"Sure, let's go. Patience, are you coming?

"I suppose." Her voice was soft and dreamy.

"Let's see the library first, it's the closest thing anyway." said Hallie eagerly.

The library corner turned out to be huge. The small corner from before expanded into a three-story chamber filled with shelves upon shelves of books. In the space that was not occupied with books, stood ten tables by another fireplace. A single book with a blank black cover lay on the table. The foursome opened it just to find it completely blank, though some of the pages were worn. Patience spotted a number of runes on the cover that they skipped before, but could not make heads or tails of them

Dean wandered off, awing at the way that the library was organized. Each row of books belonged to the same topic, and was sorted by date, starting from the early 1130s to present. The books were then organized further by secondary subject, then focus, then author, then series, and then finally by title. Dean suspected this to be a research library, for not one fictional title was present. 

"Hey, you guys! Come over here! I figured out how to work that black book." Dean resisted to tell Hallie off for shouting in the library and turned back. Once everyone was once again at the table, Hallie continued. "I was thinking about a book that I was reading about the evolutionary war, and when I looked back at this, there were about six pages of tittles of books that related to that war. I think that all you have to do is think of what book you're looking for, and it will tell you where to find it."

"Let's try it," exclaimed James.

"This library doesn't have many, if any at all, fictional books." said Dean, remembering his observations.

"Alright then." Patience closed the book and put her hand on the cover. "How about famous authors of the 1500s to the 1700s?" Even as the spoke, a golden light flashed between the pages, and the book opened. "Look they have so many biographies. Samuel Johnson, Chaucer, Shakespeare, Ben Jonson…"

"If in a year or so you feel like closing that book and moving on, tell us, won't you?" James was clearly not a book person. 

"Alright, I guess I can always come back." Patience took no offence at him mocking her interest in books.

Several wrong turns later, they were back in the main hallway. The door to the far left was the teachers' wing, and they unanimously agreed to stay away. For now at least. The next door was locked, as was the one after, but the fourth was their living quarters. The hall way was white, as everything else, and there were eight doors leading out of it, and there was a third fireplace. Three of the doors were closed, and bared no name. They were assumed to be the ones for the three remaining members of the Star of Light. One was a common room, much like the main chamber, but smaller, and had a closet full of games and other things to entertain them. While Patience and Dean stayed to play a quick game of chess, Hallie and James went to decorate the room with their name on it.

Hallie's design was that of a winter scene outside. Soft snow was falling from the ceiling that now resembled a cloudy sky. The snow was real in every way except that it was quite warn. The furniture was much like what she had at her old house, but bigger, blue, and covered with snow. Everything in the room was illuminated, yet there was no one source of light. When Hallie was satisfied, she crossed the hall to see what James had thought of.

James chose his room to be almost exactly like the one he had at home. The walls were an off white, and James added the carved animals as her saw in the other rooms, only his were able to pace back a forth, Making the room seem alive (which it probably was). The furniture was bright, and cheerful. Nothing too strange, and a lot like home.

"James, are you done?" asked Hallie.

"Nearly." James added an ordinary round lamp on the ceiling. "There, it's perfect."

"Come on then, we still have one door to try." They entered the common room, where Patience was losing quite spectacularly to Dean.

"Check mate." Dean said with a triumphant grin.

"Ok, so you've won. It was dumb luck anyway. No need to rub it in."

"Come on, let's go we still have another door to explore. Hey! That Rhymes!" said James.

"Be a poet some other time." Hallie said. "Like when I'm not around." she added in a much quieted voice. 

She they were almost out of their living chambers, Dean held up his hand and motioned them to be quiet. There seemed to be an argument between Professors Estav and Reeono, and they were making no effort to keep their voices down.

"WE CAN'T TELL ANYONE! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU NEED THINGS REPEATED TO YOU?" Austin bellowed.

"WELL WE CAN'T JUST FORGET ABOUT IN NOW CAN WE REEONO?" Ellyn's voice rose to match his.

"OH, SO WE'RE ON LAST NAME TERMS NOW, ARE WE? WELL THEN, _ESTAV_, I SEEM TO BE UNDER THE IMPRESSIN THAT I WAS LEFT IN CHARGE, SO BE SO KIND AS TO LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF THE WORLD! IT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT!" A door slammed off to the right, and all was quiet.

'What was that?" Hallie mouthed.

"I don't know," mouthed the rest in the same fashion.


	7. Traning

The quartet waited a few minutes before daring to go out. Thankfully, the Professors seemed to all be in their rooms or just about anywhere besides the entrance hall, or the SoL dorms, as they dubbed them, SoL standing for the Star of Light (obviously). The last door, to Dean and James's delight was a huge dining room, with an even bigger kitchen attached. Unlike the other two, Hallie and Patience did not enjoy stuffing their faces with éclairs, and pastries, so they left for the library.

"Remind me again of why we picked the library of instead of our rooms to talk?" said Hallie.

"Because who in their right minds will go into the library on their first day here besides exploring it, and it's big enough to not meet up with anyone."

"Is what we're going to talk about that important?"

"Yes." Patience answered simply.

Once they were in the library, Patience dragged Hallie to one of the farthest corners that she could find. This section was full of history books in about twelve languages. She turned to Hallie, and looked like she was about to say something really fast, as to get it out quicker, but was not stealthy enough.

"Patience, Hallie. What are you doing here?" asked Marlin, a note of suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing. We wanted to take a look around that's all. This is such a huge library. You'd never know that it was this massive from the entrance." Patience lied, not skipping a beat.

"Alright then. We should head back. From what I've heard, Niveus wanted to hold a small meeting in a few minutes." He seemed satisfied with her excuse.

"Right, well, um, could you lead the way? I'm afraid that we're a bit lost." Hallie stared at Patience. Who knew that she could talk through a lie so easily?

* * *

The meeting was held in the room right before the Star's sleeping chambers. It consisted of only one medium sized table in the middle of the circular room (white, as always), and many lightly colored armchairs stood around the table. The high back one, obviously, belonged to Summise, but Hallie saw that four nearest to him were empty, and the rest of the ones present were all seated on the other side. While She stood in the doorway with Patience, Dean and James came in, guided in by Ellyn. 

"Please be seated." Niveus said ever so calmly.

*Someone _has_ to talk to him about that calmness thing. It's really starting to get on my nerves," thought Hallie, knowing full well that no one would answer. However, to her utter amazement, three did.

*I know, * thought Patience along with both James and Dean.

*This is awesome an all, but I think that we should figure this out after the meeting is over." stated James.

"Hallie, Dean, James, Patience? Please sit down." Summise asked once more. The teens quickly obeyed. "Now that you have become more or less familiar with your surroundings, we can talk about the training. We do not have long to introduce you to your powers. I think that we all know by now that Hallie is the elemental, but I wonder about the rest of you."

"Professor, I think that James is a transformer," said Hallie.

"Why do you suppose that?" inquired Austin.

"Well while we were…err…away, we ran into Utazenla and…" James began.

"What?" Every adult in the room with the exception of Ellyn stood up.

"Let him finish," Ellyn snapped "before you explode." she directed the last toward Austin in particular. 

"As I was saying, he cornered Hallie's twin Amy, and then he said something about giving us a test to see how strong we were. All sorts of creatures and a ring of fire materialized, and he left. Needless to say that we were losing quite beautifully, until we got it together, and that took time. Hallie did something to the fire ring and come hags, while I took care of the trolls, and green crows. The few vampires and werewolves there were, fled soon after we started to act." By that time, everyone was gaping openly at Hallie and James.

"I see." Niveus finally seemed to regain control of his voice. "That means two down, and two to go. Dean, do you suspect yourself to be a specific part of the Star, or do you have no clue?"

"I think that I may be a warrior, since I didn't make anything happen, but I was the best of my class in fencing: no one, not even the teacher, could hit me."

"Then warrior you shall be. Miss Quiet, you know what I will ask you."

"To be honest Professor, I'm not sure. I know that I'm not cut out for a warrior, but I don't see any difference between a mage and a transformer."

"I believe I can answer that question," said Marlin. "You see a transformer has the power to turn things and creatures into something else. They can change the way a person looks, and turn one item into another. Powerful transformers can conjure items from nothing, but there has not been one for thousands of years. Mages, on the other hand, are what you would call a witch or a wizard. They can do just about any sort of magic within their power limit, minus transforming or conjuring. Things like ways of freeing an opponents, levitating things, giving light, creating magical items, tracking spells, and just about anything that can be done with out magic, can be done by a mage. I believe there are books in the library that…"

"Stop it, Mar, you're not here to bore them to death. So just stop, " said Austin.

"Right, well what do you think you are?"

"Mage." Patience sounded confident.

"Wonderful!" Niveus clapped his hands together, and beamed at the lot of them. "It looks like every professor has someone to teach, and so no one will be left with nothing to do, or too much of the same. The training will begin tomorrow morning around eight. Patience will be first, then James, then Dean, and finally, Hallie." With that, everyone stood up, and left talking amongst himself or herself, and leaving the Star to do as they please.

"That was short," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah. Shall we go back to our common room then?" said Patience.

"I guess. I mean what else can we do?" said Hallie. James looked like he was going to answer, but she cut him off. "Forget I asked."

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered in the last unknown room: the one between the Professor's rooms and the meeting room. It was white (not surprisingly), and had a raised round platform in the middle. Unlike the other rooms, tough, it did not have pacing animals on the walls, but was completely empty safe for a single lamp overhead.

"Patience, as you must know by now, I'm Marlin Rachee, and I'm going to be your instructor in being a mage. You can call me Marlin, or Mar, whatever you prefer. The same goes for everyone. Professor Rachee sounds way too formal."

"Um, Prof- I mean Marlin, are you a mage?" asked Hallie.

"Partly. I can make simple things happen, and teach other mages what to do, but I am not powerful enough to do anything helpful to the Star. If I am not mistaken, Patience's magic level is great enough for just about anything that has been invented so far. Now, we're getting off the subject. Patience, please stand on the platform, and the rest of you, please stay close to the walls."

As soon as Patience stepped onto the platform, the room became pitch black, and more than a few resounding crashes were heard. When all was once again quiet, the room became lit again, and quite different from before. The room was now a lot like the common room. With a fireplace, couches, tables, and a bookshelf filled with books. Taking an example from Ellyn, Austin and Niveus, Hallie, James, and Dean sat down on one of the couches. Marlin was talking once more.

"Now, this room is the one we will use for training. When someone steps onto the platform, the room changes itself to fit the needs of training that particular person. A mage's magic is easy enough to understand. You just have to think what you want, and then will it to happen. This requires much concentration, and patience, no pun intended of course. Do you see the book over there? See in your mind's eye that it comes to you, and then make it happen."

Patience closed her eyes, and extended her hand toward the book. The book rose a few inches, and slowly started moving toward her. It traveled about two feet, and dropped to the floor. Patience opened her eyes, and gave a slight smile.

"Good," Marlin returned the book back with a flick of his wrist "now try it again. This time relax a little, and try using a word or two to focus your magic."

Patience nodded and tried again. "Come." she ordered. This time, the book rose higher, and flew at a considerably high speed across the room. Before it completed it's journey, Patience opened her eyes. She grinned, and looked positively thrilled. At once, the book lost heart and dropped like a stone to the floor.

"That was awesome!" said James.

"Yes, but you have to remember to not lose concentration just because you looked away. With practice, you will be able to do things without thinking about them at all. I think that it's enough for now, Practice focusing on things without disrupting what you were doing. For example, try and make something come to you while you're talking to your friends. Don't try anything besides summoning, because you'll wear yourself out. We will do more tomorrow." Marlin then went to the couch and sat, looking around at the others.

"Right then James, I'm Ellyn, and if you didn't know that already, I'm hurt. Call me that, or Ella works just as well. I don't think you need to step on the platform, since this room will do fine for today." James nodded. "Alright, you still might want to sit somewhere farther away from the rest." Again James nodded and did as was asked. "Since you turned things into other stuff before, we'll do that later, and have fun today. Basically I'm the same as Mar. I am a transformer, but I can't do major things, unlike you. Each person has an animal spirit in them. Transformers are able to bring them out. It's very complicated to explain, but what ever your animal is, you think about it, and you turn into that animal. There is a potion that can be made from regular things and it will tell us what your animal is. I think that there are only a dozen books about potions, and each book has only one or two copies. Our library is the only one that possesses all twelve. Austin here, is the only one who bothered to memorize every page…"

"I resent that!" exclaimed Austin.

"Yes you did. Anyway, he's what one would call a potions master. There are only a few in the world that carry the title, and it's supposed to be a great honor, and, as I am constantly reminded, they have to be respected for their art." She glared at Niveus and Austin. "But enough about that. The point is, that you will get a potion, drink it, see what animal you are, and then become it. By the way, sorry if I don't sound too happy. It's just that some people whose name I'd rather not mention, are really getting on my last nerve, and, well, you understand."

Austin stepped forward, a bottle at hand. James took the potion from his Professor and downed it in one gulp, wincing at the taste.

"Surely you could have made these taste better by now, you being such a great potions master and all." James smirked at Austin.

"Just you wait..." Austin trailed off as a shadow appeared next to James.

"Ah, now we will see what your dominant animal is," said Summise.

The shadow started to change as they all watched. It changed into an Owl. An owl, could have been worse, it could have been a spider. James thought sniggering to himself.

The Professors were all started talking when James butted in "Um excuse me Professor is it supposed to do that?" he asked pointing at the shadow which had changed into a lion. It changed once more, this time a butterfly and then again to a stag. Everyone was openly gaping by this time. On and on the shadow continued to change until James thought that there couldn't be any more animals left and then it moved onto the magical ones. A phoenix, a fire crab, a unicorn, a manticore, an ash winder, a demiguise, a thestral, a hippogriff, a centaur, a kneazle, a runespoor, a pixie, a basilisk at least four different types of dragon and lastly a magnificent golden griffin. James turned his gaze on the professors who looked completely shell shocked. Even Summise. Ellyn was standing there opening and closing her mouth like a fish. 

"Flies, Ellyn, Flies" whispered Marlin. "You don't want them to fly in, now do you?"

"Austin, I have to ask this, I don't want to, but I have to."

Austin waved his hand. "Niveus, I understand. Yes the potion was correctly brewed."

They all turned to look at James. Professor Estav was almost jumping up and down on the spot with excitement and Austin, Marlin and Ellyn just looked at James in awe.

"Now Mister Bellen, we might just start with one of your easier forms" The word easier was laced with some slight sarcasm. "

How about the lion. Just picture a lion in your mind and try to concentrate." Ellyn said firmly. All trace of the previous excitement gone now that they were getting down to business. 

"You will start to feel a tingle in you hands as they are usually the first to change, don't fight it just keep concentrating on the lion until the tingling stops." She conjured up a mirror. "Don't look in the mirror until I tell you or you will loose concentration. Are you ready." James nodded.

James closed his eyes and pictured a magnificent lion. The pins and needles started in his hands. At first it was so painful that he almost lost the picture of the lion in his mind. Then it started to get easier almost as if he got used to it. There was a slight pop and James opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him again. He supposed that he was going to have to get used to that.

"Stop staring at me, " he said or tried to, but it came out as a roar. James padded over to the mirror and gasped. Looking back at his was a beautiful lion with a big bushy mane and a long elegant tail.

"Now James, listen carefully. You must now picture yourself again. Concentrate hard on that picture until the tingling stops." Professor Estav added. James pictured himself in his mind and waited. This time there was no tingling just a small pop and he was back to himself again.

"That was interesting," said Dean, earning himself a whack with a pillow from Hallie.

"That was great James!" she said, Patience nodding along.

"Yes, James, that was beyond what we expected on your first day. You can sit back down."

Knowing it was his turn; Dean stood up, and walked to the front of the room.

"Dean, I think that you need to change the room, please step on the platform. Just incase you're as dim as a few people I know, my name's Austin Reeono."

Dean complied, as the rest moved against the walls. Once again, the room became pitch black, and crashes rung through the small room. When the room was done, the couches remained in the same place, while everything else was gone, leaving empty space.

"Dean, since you are a warrior, you will need to learn to fight with two different weapons. The sword, and the daggers. The second Star of Light warrior receives the staff, and the bow and arrow. Chose your weapon, and we will see what you can do."

A sword and a pair of daggers appeared in front of Dean. The sword was a sapphire blue, with an eagle carved near the hilt. The daggers were and emerald green, and also had eagles carved near the hilt. Dean paused, and then took the sword. Seeing his choice, Austin took his own sword. Dean felt the sword to change enough to fit his hand perfectly. Marlin sent a bit of red light at them, and then a gold as well, all with a flick of his wrist.

"That's for protection. This way the sword will not make contact, but when one is hit, they will glow a red light to tell if you succeeded. The first to hit the other eight times wins."

Dean took up a fighting stand that he learned while fencing at school. He was not sure of what to do when suddenly Austin lunged at him. His reflexes really came into their own here as he dodges out of the way. As he brought his sword up to meet Austin's, a vision flashed in his mind. Well it was more like a thousand visions. It only took a moment, but suddenly all of the information he needed to best Austin was in his head, and his body moved as though on autopilot. He blocked, lunged, and parried. The match was over in ten minutes, when Dean made Austin glow over sixty time, getting hit only twice himself. Dean turned around to look at every stunned face around him.

"What?" he asked looking nervous.

"Dean, have you ever used a sword before?" questioned Ellyn.

"No."

"But then…how?" said Marlin.

"Well, every time that Austin went to attack me, my mind would repeat all these visions, and it was almost like I knew how to do this all along, but had forgotten, so the visions were helping me to remember." Dean finished shrugging.

"That was something," stated Niveus. "Hallie, you're up. After you're done, this session will be over."

Hallie did not need to be told what to do. The room changed this time to be a vast field, but the couches still remained. There was no end to the field as far as the eye could see. Marlin cast protection wards on the couches, and everyone sitting on them. Summise stepped forward.

"Hallie I want to tell you not, that this will now be easy. Elements are very difficult to control. I have the power to control the earth element, and that is why I will be teaching you. While I can help you with the earth element, the other three are for you to deal with on your own. All I want you to do, is try calling up the elements one at a time, and try to create an animal figure with each."

Hallie nodded, and waited for him to return to the couch. She desided to start with the fire element. Once again in the calmness of her mind she called for fire. It came, but was not visible. Slowly, she pictured a flaming wolf in front of her. A wisp of fire appeared on her left, and grew slowly to the correct size. Even slower, it formed a wolf, and stood firm. Waiting a minute or so to make sure that it would not fade, Hallie turned to the water element, as it was easy as well. The water element came much easier out in the open, and positioned itself in a clomn behind her. It formed a cat, and sat down on the ground. More than pleased with this, Hallie desided on the earth element next. She manged to bring it out even easier than the others, but could not shape it. Hallie gave up, and left it a colomn until she was ready for another try. The wind. Hallie thought back to the times when she made things be carried by the wind, and how easy it was. She was wrong. The wind did not have to be created, since it was all around her, but it would not take form. Even a shaky colomn took almost fifteen minutes to put up. The girl banished the element, not trusting herself to keep it under control while working on the earth. Hallie looked up at Niveus, asking for help, and instantly felt the earth element become easier to work with. She shaped it into an owl, and mentaly thanked Summise for his help. She once again summoned the colomn, and started to shape it again. She could not. No matter what she did, the element refused to be controlled. Finally giving in, she banished the other three elements, thanking them for their cooperation, and walked back to the couches.

"Good jo Hal! I heard them talking while you were conjuring the fire element. It sounded like they didn't even expect you to summon or control one of them!" James informend her.

"Yes, that was exelent. You may all go abck to your rooms now, and don't forget to practice at least some. 

"All except for Hallie, if she pacticed somewhere outside this room, then she'd most likely blow the place apart," said Patience.


End file.
